These Days are Filled With Wonder
by ravenwritingclaw
Summary: Imagine Korra and Bolin got married and had a team of little pro-benders. Imagine Mako and Asami settled down to climb the Republic City social ladder. I explore all these situations and more through this prompt series. **Read and Review!**


**Author's Note:** The prompts I use are based on a list I found online and I hope my love for the Legend of Korra shows through with these prompts. If you aren't a fan of the couples I write about, feel free not to read, but don't comment with hate!

* * *

"Mom! Mom! Mommy! Mom! Mom!" Azumi pounded on the bathroom door. "Mom!" she whined.

Korra ran a hand through her unbound hair as she sat on the toilet. "What?" she groaned. It was too early for such harassment from her eldest.

"Dad said to come down for dinner right now or you'll miss all the pancakes!"

"Tell him to put some in the microwave. I'll eat 'em later."

"Fine," she sighed as all exasperated seven year olds did. Korra heard her daughter race down the stairs, then silence. _Sweet, sweet silence._ The Avatar gave the toilet a flush then set to work on getting ready for her day.

As she tied her long, mocha hair back in a bun, she noticed the crow's feet pinching her dark eyes and the deepness of her dimples. For the first time in years, she noticed how old she looked. She wondered if Aang ever felt such shock as the years passed by and his children grew up. She wished she could ask him.

She thought of her five children downstairs at the table, munching away on their breakfasts before they were to head off to school. The only peace she got in her day was when the bathroom door locked behind her. Her youngest, Jun, had just turned two this past week, and wouldn't let her mother out of her sight.

On cue, the doorknob shook. "Mommy, I come?" Jun asked.

Korra pulled the last pin from her mouth and stuck it in the bun. "Not now, sweetie. Mommy will be out soon. What did the boys do this time?"

Jun sniffed. "They pulled hair and me stinky."

Korra smirked. Her twin sons were quite creative at four. "Mommy will talk to them as soon as she's done, okay? Where's Daddy?"

"Make lunch for Zumi and Eiji."

"Why don't you ask him if you can help? I'm sure he'd love it."

"Okay!" The two year old slid down the stairs on her bum, leaving her mother be. Korra sighed as she pulled on her trousers and put the clasps on her flowing blue sleeves. She had two council meetings, a lunch date with Asami, and a telephone conference with General Iroh. She hoped Iroh didn't plan to take up another two hours like he did last time.

Korra heard the downstairs clock ring eight times and unlocked the door. As soon as she opened it, Katsu and Koji latched onto her legs. She ruffled their spiky, dark hair and went to her bedroom to grab her bag.

"Remember what I said would happen the next time you teased Jun?" she said as she started to make her way down the stairs.

"But we were only bugging her a little!" Koji whined.

"Yeah, she didn't mind!" Katsu added.

"An extra twenty push ups for each of you at practice. That's fair enough," she concluded just as she entered the kitchen. She grabbed the pancakes from the microwave and stuffed one in her mouth while her free hand held the other two.

"Koji, Katsu, you guys are going to be late for day care!" Bolin said as he came into the messy room. He grinned when he saw his wife. "Good Morning, Miss Avatar."

She received his kiss on the lips then smirked as he pealed the boys off her legs, holding each of them under his arms. "Good morning yourself. Need any help before I head out?"

Bolin shook his head. "Everyone is ready to go." She followed him to the foyer and leaned against the doorframe as her two eldest raced off to catch the bus. "What do you want for dinner?" he asked.

"I'll pick something up on the way home. I promise I won't be late."

Bolin smirked. "I'll believe that when I see it," he teased.

She stuck her tongue out at him and watched him carry Jun on his shoulders as the other two held his hands. "I love you!" she called.

"Love you more!"

Korra smiled as she rested her head against the brown frame. _I don't think that's possible._


End file.
